Quests
Fable There are three types of Quests in Fable; Gold, Silver and Bronze Quests. Gold Quests are the Main Quests to help you progress in the games story line. Silver Quests are quests found in the Heroes' Guild but they do not help the story line whatsoever, they are there to get you more money and renown. The Bronze Quests are given to you by the people of Albion and also do not progress the storyline. Gold Quests *Birthday Gift *Melee Combat Test *Guild Training *Wasp Menace *Maze's Information *Protect/Attack Orchard Farm *Trader Escort *Maze's New Information *Find the Bandit Seeress *Maze's Request *Find the Archaeologist *White Balverine *The Arena *Finding Theresa Again *Rescue the Archaeologist *The Graveyard Path *Rescue Scarlet Robe *Prison Escape *Gateway to Hook Coast *Return to Hook Coast *Try to Stop Jack of Blades *Battle Jack of Blades The Lost Chapters Gold Quests *The Prophets of the Fire Heart *The Ship of the Drowned *The Oracle of Snowspire *Oracle's Knowledge *The Souls of Heroes **Collecting an Arena Soul / Killing Thunder **Collecting your Mother's Soul / Killing Briar Rose **Collecting Nostro's Soul / Killing the Guildmaster *The Final Battle Silver Quests *Will Combat Test *Snow Troll Attack *Suppress Uprising *Minion Camp *Hobbe Killing Contest *Hobbe Cave *Orchard Farm Escort *Trader Rescue / Trader Massacre *Break the Siege *Lost Trader *Execution Tree / Execution Tree Rescue *Darkwood Disturbance *Bounty Hunt *Bandit Spy Extraction *The Ransom Victim Bronze Quests *The Sick Child *Book Collection *Bandit Toll *Chapel of Skrom *Treasure of the Ghost Pirate *Chicken Kicking Competition *Temple of Avo *The Sword In the Stone *Archery Competition *Collect the Hero Dolls *Mayor's Invitation *Investigating the Mayor *Assassin Attacks *Murder with a Twist *The Hidden Sword *Hidden Booty Hunt *Fishing Competition *Beardy Baldy *Ghost Granny Necklace Side Quests *Four Apples *Demon Door Run *Sparrows *Old Adventurer *Darkwood Bordello *Bandit Trap *Fist Fighters Gang Fable II In Fable II there are two types of quests; Main Quests, which progress the storyline, and Side Quests, which earn you renown and other rewards. In addition to these are quests added by downloadable content; Weather Quests from Knothole Island, and Murgo's Quests from See the Future. Main Quests The main quest is arranged in groups. You will recieve a conclusion card at the end of each. *Childhood **Albion's Most Wanted **Barnum's Image Capturing Device **Tramp's Treasure **The Beetle Hunt **The Love Letter *The Birth of a Hero **The Guild Cave **The Bandit *The Hero of Strength **The Journey Begins **The Ritual *The Hero of Will **The Hero of Will: Brightwood Tower **The Bargain **Road to Westcliff **The Crucible **The Spire *The Hero of Skill **The Cullis Gate **Stranded **Returning the Dark Seal **Bloodstone Assault *Retribution **The Weapon **A Perfect World **The Choice Side Quests *A Bridge Too Far *Blackmail! *Brightwood Tower *Castle Fairfax *Cold Comfort Farmer *Defender of the Light *Donating to the Light *Evil in Wraithmarsh *Hobbe Squatters *Love Hurts *Oakfield Massacre *Red Harvest *Rescuing Charlie *Sacrificing to the Shadows *Slave Rescue *Something Rotten *The Archaeologist *The Blind Date *The Cemetery Mansion *The Crucible Champion *The Hit *The Gargoyles *The Rescue *The Sculptor *The Summoners *The Temple of Shadows *Till Death Do Us Part *T.O.B.Y. *Treasure Island of Doom! *Westcliff Development *Westcliff Shooting Range Weather Quests These quests were added in the Fable II Downloadable Content Knothole Island. *Knothole Island's Big Freeze *Knothole Island's Huge Heat *Knothole Island Drowning Murgo's Quests These quests were added in the Fable II Downloadable Content See the Future. *The Snowglobe *The Costume Party *The Vision *The Colosseum Fable III Main Quests *Life In The Castle *Leaving The Castle * *The Hollow Legion * The Bowerstone Resistance *Darkness Incarnate *The Weight of the World Side Quests *A Day at the (Chicken) Races *A Marriage of Inconvienience *An Ancient Key *An Evil Presence *Bored to Death *Chesty's Chess *Chicken Chaser *Gnomes are Evil! *Gnomes are Great *Gone But Not Forgotten *Mercenary Customs *Missing Play *Mortar and Mourning *Peace, Love, and Homicide *Restoration *Special Delivery *Temple's Treasure *The Final Insult *The Game *The Pen Is Mightier... Category:Quests